Danger
Danger & Thunder is the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of the second season of Henry Danger and the second 1 hour episode of Henry Danger. It will premiere in June 18, 2016. Plot Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman disguised as Mexican wrestlers infiltrate a secret villain meeting in a underwater lair in Swellview where the villains plan to destroy Swellview's heroes. When they get there however, Phoebe is shocked to see Max as an attendee. The trio need to defeat the villains while Phoebe tries to convince Max from making a mistake. Cast Note: Cast are subject to change nearing release of episode. Henry Danger Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Henry Danger Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz The Thundermans Main Cast *Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman *Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman *Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman *Diego Velazquez as Billy Thunderman *Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman *Rosa Blasi as Barb Thunderman The Thundermans Recurring Cast * Maya Le Clark as Chloe Thunderman Villain Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff *Joey Richter as The Time Jerker *Daniel Kaemon as Drill Finger *??? as ??? Trivia *This will be the first episode to air as a full hour since The Danger Begins. *This is the first episode to include more than 1 villain. **Dr. Minyak, Nurse Cohort, Van Del, the Toddler, Jeff, the Time Jerker, Drill Finger, Space Bug, and an unnamed female villain are confirmed to appear. **Dr. Colosso, a former villain from The Thundermans, may also appear. *This is the first crossover episode of Henry Danger. **This is the second crossover episode of The Thundermans. *This is the second crossover episode of a Dan Schneider show. The first being iParty With Victorious (a crossover between iCarly and Victorious). *This is the first time that a Dan Schneider show has been crossed over with a show by another creator (in this case, Jed Spingarn). *This is the first real Dan Schneider crossover considering all his shows are from the same world. *This is Drill Finger's first physical appearance because he was only seen in a picture in Substitute Teacher. *First appearance of the Space Bug since The Space Rock. *This is the Toddler's second appearance in Henry Danger, also this is the second movie with him in it. Image Gallery Video Gallery 'Henry Danger' 'Thundermans' Crossover "Danger & Thunder" 1st Official Sneak Peek-0 Henry Danger Thundermans Crossover BTS of Danger Thunder Nick 'Henry Danger' 'The Thundermans' "Danger & Thunder" Crossover Event Official Teaser 2 'Henry Danger' 'The Thundermans' "Danger & Thunder" Official Trailer References *The fact that there are a group of villains may come from inspiration of super-villain groups such as Marvel's Sinister Six or DC's Injustice League. Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2 episodes